User blog:Baselhumos/Rage X and X Retaliation
CHAPTER 1 It was a dark rainy night. Chrollo was staring down the new comers to the hideout, although not for the purpose of examining them. He had a different image in his head. The chain-user. The chain, piercing his heart. It is all crystal clear in his head. The look on Pakunoda’s face as she made the exchange. The chain piercing her heart as well. Uvogin. The Spider has indeed lost two main limbs, and these new comers are no where near the master enhancer and the rare specialist. Nobunaga’s voice broke the silence, as he was pointing at the leader with pride for the new comers. Was he the reason he broke the two limbs. Chrollo had mixed emotions of rage and retaliation. Not for his sake, not for his lost nen, the one he returned with the aid of Hisoka, but for Uvo and Pakunoda. Did he really deserve the title “leader”? Phinks broke the chain of thoughts again as he spoke to franklin about his ant extermination, and how close was he to be the interim leader. Feitan was isolated in the corner as usual. He was not afraid of Chrollo’s killer aura, which was oozing out uncontrollably. He was kind of in shock, not because of chrollo’s returning, but because of the new smell of his aura. He no longer sees money and fortune in his eyes. He sees a dark shady hollow that seemingly never ends. This was not the Chrollo they knew. This experience had refreshed his mindset and ideology. No longer was he eager to kill. No. He was now more determined than ever, to exterminate any member or person in relation to the chain-user. Even Hisoka had similar feelings. As eager as he was to fight the newly packaged Chrollo, he couldn’t help but feel he had lost the initiative to fight once he saw his eyes, and saw the chain user in them. He convinced himself that watching chrollo fight kurapika might intrigue him more, but that was merely an escape of what seemed to be a murderous train, on its way for the zodiacs! “Silence, Nobunaga. Listen everyone. You must all be thinking of the rage that has invaded me. But no. This period of not using nen has actually opened my eyes. You might all think I’m looking for revenge? No. There is an auction in shanghai in 2 weeks. What do you think?” No one dared to speak. All silenced by the first majestic words uttered by the leader. Their pride. Their sailor. Dumja, a master manipulator, was over thinking. Should he earn the leader’s respect and speak. Should he be silenced like the rest of the troupe? Why was no one talking or responding? He took a look at Heie, his companion in this gamble. What was he thinking when he joined. He’s going to talk, he feels like he needs to prove his existence from the beginning. He’s tough enough to handle such a decision. “I thi…” “hmm. You’re tough, boy. Having the guts to speak.” And just as he calmly finished, the chain had already surrounded Dumja. Chrollo’s eyes were sparkling as he had mastered the use of the chain from the first time. He remembered Uvo. That is probably how that chain-user managed to capture Uvo. He must have had a strong restriction to dismantle Uvo in such a way. Aah he couldn’t help but admire that chain user with his high level intellect and iron-strong will. And just as Dumja was about to speak again. The chain closed on his bones, making him fall to his death. “My questions were simply psychometric, comrades. It’s true this experience widened my vision. But no. If it were just me, the one to be harmed, then revenge wouldn’t even cross my mind. It is the 11th and the 12th months of my calendar that are pierced in my heart now. I have managed to steal that chain user’s ability as you saw right now, but his strong will kept the ability with him, and even tied me with another restriction. If I were to kill anyone except the chain user himself with this chain, I would ultimately die. Yes the weakling infront of you is not dead yet, kill him Feitan. “ Feitan humped out quickly, happy to be called on yet keeping that cold face of his, took out his sword and killed the new comer with old fashion. “Such a disgrace” He uttered while finishing him off. “Comrades. The fire of revenge inside of me is still raging. I have no intentions or plans for the auction. I would like to ask you all, for the first time, to accompany me to the hunters association. Let your murderous auras sing, comrades. We are on the biggest mission of our lives. Leorio was head to head with kanzai, arguing over some issue as kurapika was reading a book. He had been pessimistic ever since he had felt his chain vibrate during his sleep 4 days ago. He probably forgot about his but a feeling of pessimism had already took over. The zodiacs have been much quieter ever since Ging and Pariston left, even amidst the fuss caused by Kanzai and Leorio’s fights. It was as if the zodiacs lost the brains and tools. It was unarguable that Ging and Pariston highly surpassed the rest of them. But seconds later, it was happening. 12 members of the infamous ryodan were standing infront of the hunters association. Kurapika’s body was stung with needles as his eyes were beaming with red laser. Cheadle rushed into the room with everybody looking at her. Everyone had felt a murderous En surrounding the association. It was not feasible for a fight to erupt here. Botobai mumbled, with a very quiet an sharp voice, assuring he knows every detail about kurapika and the gang: “call on Knov, we might need his rooms.” There was no escape. It was perfectly fit. 12 vs 12, even if Cheadle knew she wouldn’t stand a chance, but she kept reminding herself of Netero, the fearless and ruthless warrior that slapped death in the face and took on the king of ants. He knew from the beginning he was going to die. He was ready to die. He wanted to die. She is not any better. In fact she hadn’t been so ready to fight her entire life. She took her coat off as Knov entered the room. “I suggest that we use our maximum. This bunch of ruthless bastards are not to be taken lightly. I have never been as scared my entire life.” Leorio said with a deep voice. They then stepped out, as if everything was set and arranged from a very long time, and the fight had been waited for for years. Kurapika was the quietest of them all. The spider aura teased him so much but slapped him so hard. He cannot take them all. He only wants the leader. But this time, he wasn’t going to show any mercy. He is going to dig his grave himself, and paralyze the spider for good. They stepped out, with the wind at their backs. Kurapika was the last one to step out of the building when Nobunaga spotted him. As Nobunaga began to shout, a thick layer covered his mouth. Chrollo had known he might want to start the talk. He was sharper than ever after he regained his nen, as if he was blaming himself for the kidnapping and the tragic incident that had befallen the Ryodan. Was it though? Had he taken the chain user lightly at the time? Has he ever fought seriously? Has he ever been that outraged? Has he ever lost his cool as he was now? Kurapika broke the chain of thoughts as he screamed:” I’ll finish you all today! You bastards!” And he was running quickly towards the leader of the pack when he suddenly stopped. Had stopped himself? Or has someone stopped him? “Calm yourself, blondie” came a voice every single zodiac had known. Yes, it was the former boar. “He has your ability you idiot” I can feel his zetsu of the chain 9 kilometers away. Youre a chain user yourself, isn’t that correct? Yes he stole your ability, so back off and let me handle this." said Ging “SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS OR ELSE!” Cried Kurapika “Or what, dummy? I said back off before you get killed, he’s much strong…” and Ging was interrupted by the leader before finishing his sentence “Listen to what the chain user said or I’ll finish you myself. I have sworn to destroy any obstacle in the way of my revenge, so keep out of it." Said chrollo calmly “Cut the drama already, boy. I’m going to take you on, and if you pass through me, you can go ahead and reach for him. Cheadle, you may take a seat, Kaicho. We need you more at other places, and we cannot afford losing you here.” Said Ging as he was walking towards the leader. The leader felt his powerful presence, but showed no signs of changing anything. “So you figured it out my zetsu, huh?” Whispered Lucilfer, as he knew that this guy was no joke. Who was he though, and what was his ability? “You need to work on you nen boy." Said Ging. " So I’ve heard you steal abilities? And how do you do that?” "I haven’t seen or heard about anything like your abilities, dare to show me?” Ging said sarcastically, when suddenly out of nowhere, chains of steel appeared around his body. Everyone grasped in shock as the famous "one and only" boar was now trapped. Feitan smirked and was close to finishing him quickly as he knew chrollo couldn’t kill anyone with it, and already took this as a job. “I would ask you to work on your nen too, but you’re out of time huh?” Said chrollo calmly as he changed the direction of his eyes towards the frozen Kurapika now, when suddenly Ging reappeared infront of him. “How fast, boy! If I wasn’t at my 100% that would have fooled me! You’re good and you have my praise, but as I said, you need work, kid.” Chrollo was not surprised. He actually saw it coming, and did it on purpose to test Ging, not to eradicate him. He smiled as he said: “Now you’ve seen my nen, how about you show me yours?” Ging smiled and said: “well, chains are definitely not hard to be mastered” as he wrapped his chain around Leorio, but quickly removed it as he said with frustration: “Goddamnit, my mimic came with the restriction, I can only kill blondie with these. Yes, the wind was blowing and everyone had lost their minds as the only ones keeping their cool were Ging and Chrollo. It was the mimic of abilities vs theft of abilities. But who would prevail? CHAPTER 2 I’ll try to finish it as quickly as possible, thank you if you’ve read so far, and feed me with your comments. I know this is not that good, but I feel like I’m better at coming up with ideas rather than actually writing. Thankyousomuch''J Category:Blog posts